KanSumi Short Shots Collection
by Rie Hollier
Summary: - #13 NEW - A compilation of various one-shots/short stories featuring Kanzaki Sumire and Kirishima Kanna, where each 'chapter' is a separate story of its own. Mainly Kanna/Sumire.
1. Opening

**KanSumi Short Shots Collection**

**Kanna x Sumire**

"Hey, Sumire, can I see you for a moment?"

Kanna beckoned Sumire at the stairs.

"What is it, Kanna-san?"

"We need to talk."

"I know. That's why I'm asking you what the matter is about."

Kanna looked around them, as though making sure that they were alone. Sumire drummed her fingers, rather impatiently but silently, on the banister.

"I don't know if anyone knows about it yet, but I think someone is writing about us."

"Writing? What do you mean?"

"Geez, I mean writing when I say it. Putting things in words and sharing them with other people."

"Of course I know what it means, silly! Are you trying to say someone is conjuring up a scandal for us?"

"I'm not so sure, maybe…. You're okay with that? You don't look worried."

"Why should I?" Sumire laughed. "Scandals are marvelous attention-catchers. They make things sparkle a bit more, and very soon the publicity will bring in a new flood of interested fans! Now why on earth should I be worried?"

"Sumire, when I said 'us', I meant you and me, not the whole gang. Not the Theatre. Someone out there is writing about _us_. You see, Yuri found a copy of that person's notes yesterday it seems, and I don't think she's seen all of it, but she gave the book to me this morning and told me that it's about—"

"Yes, yes, I heard you. Let's have a look at it then. Well, where is the book now?"

* * *

The theatre hall.

Kanna reclined on the audience seat and stared at the ordinary notebook in her hand. Sumire leaned in closer beside her.

"Aren't you going to open it and let us see what it's all about?"

"Oh, right."

They opened to the first page and began to read.

* * *

**Author's note**:

Hello, this is _Rie Hollier_. This expository note will be slightly long, but I kindly ask you to please bear with me.

I present you the opening to my new Sakura Taisen fan work: "KanSumi Short Shots Collection", a compilation of one-shots/short stories, which, as the title may suggest, focuses on Kanzaki Sumire and Kirishima Kanna (this pairing is commonly referred to as "KanSumi" among Japanese fans).

Please read the details and precautions below before proceeding:

1. Each chapter is a separate story of its own. Whether they appear to show links with one another is all up to the reader.

2. The collection is largely _yuri_.

3. Each chapter/story has its own rating. This means one chapter may be friendly _yuri_, while another may be intense _yuri_. But do not worry. I will include at the beginning of every chapter its rating (according to this site's standards) as well as any explanation and further precaution, and other notes, if necessary. I advise you to take heed of these notes.

Your understanding, cooperation, reading and reviews are greatly appreciated.

Thank you and please enjoy.

P.S: I am still working on my other Kanna x Sumire story, "Kanna-tan", but I will not update it until the beginning of November. Please wait a while longer until then.


	2. Concern in a Shade of Violet

**A/N:**

Chapter/story rating: T (friendly_ yuri_)

Description: Sumire is deep in thought. Set after her retirement.

* * *

**_Concern in a Shade of Violet_**

I sometimes find myself puzzled with the way things are whenever it concerns us.

Seriously, it's a waste of my time and effort just to talk to someone like you because I know we will eventually end up arguing all over again for the umpteenth time. You shouldn't be here at all! Always meddling unnecessarily, always making a mess of my performance, always being such an irritating presence!

You are wild and unbelievable, always so beastly and ruining every chance of joy and peace I get. I often wonder how I was able to cope with living under the same roof with you, working alongside with you.

And when I drive home a point you always turn it around and call me ridiculous names. If you are uncomfortable with how beautiful and professional I am, or find it hard to swallow the fact that I am the most important persons among the group, you'll just have to deal with it because that is just the way it is! Indeed, it is so!

Of course, I don't mean to say that I'm the only one who's needed around. Of course, I see my companions as equally necessary. Why, even a child can understand that an actress, or whatever occupation in the world, cannot work solely by herself! I don't deny that.

My, I don't even understand why I bother thinking about this. About you. Why should I?

On the other hand, I don't understand why you don't get it. You really are an iron-headed fool. I think "pumpkin-head" suits you better, though.

Maybe you do, and I just don't notice it often.

Remember the several times we helped each other in a dire situation? We were such a good team, weren't we? And when I was in a pinch, somehow you'd always show up and be the first to rouse my anger and lift my spirits at the same time.

At the least, I am grateful.

But still, I simply can't agree with you.

And yet, I've grown accustomed to you and your disagreeable ways. When I had to leave, you weren't yourself and suddenly I felt disappointed. I couldn't stand how you were behaving, asking me to stay and think more about how my actions would affect the others. Really, whatever happened to that stupid confidence of yours, to the usual 'we-don't-need-you' attitude and words? Where did the insults go? I expected you to laugh with that silly face of yours and not mind my leaving at all. Why are you even concerned?

We cannot get along with each other, so let it be that way. Because that is for the best.

And somehow, if all goes well, we might realize in the future what fools we have been. What friends we were. Someday.

I have that feeling now. I look forward to it, actually.

Though I'll never say that out to you or anyone else.


	3. Conversation with Reni

**A/N:**

Chapter/story rating: K+ (a hint of _yuri_, maybe?)

Description: The title for this story says it all. It's a very short drabble, I must admit. But I like it this way, short and sweet. Please read and review! Would very much appreciate it.

* * *

Conversation with Reni

"That Iris has grown so fond of you, huh?"

Kanna comes around the sofa, glancing at the little blonde girl sleeping with her head on Reni's shoulder.

"To be honest I feel a little envious of her," Reni says. "She's always so sweet and open to others. I think I have yet a lot to learn from her."

"Still, thanks a bunch, Reni."

"Why do you thank me, Kanna?"

"Uh, because you're so good to her? It makes me feel happy, you know. You two should've been sisters. Maybe you were in your previous lives. Iris is an important person to you, and in that same way you are just as important to her. It's kinda nice, to be like that."

"Don't you have someone who is important to you?"

"Hehe. To me, everyone is important."

"True."

"Yeah. _Taichou_ and the Hanagumi – the entire Troupe… they're all important to me."

"…Even Sumire?"

Kanna momentarily looks at Reni, a frown visible on her brow. She scratches her nose.

"Why did you have to purposely mention that woman now? … Hey, w-what's with that smile on your face!?"

But the German girl chooses not to respond.

Kanna silently slaps herself in the back of her mind because she begins to feel her face burning up. Reni must have noticed it too: the smile is there still.

* * *

_*Taichou: Captain_

_9/10/12_


	4. Wound

**A/N: **This story was first conceived and written in Japanese, using the title "Kizu". Translating it to English proved a very difficult process as the more I translated, rewrote, and went through the draft, the more I realized that what I was trying to convey did not come out strongly enough. But I did my best with a lot of editing.

Also, I'd like to thank Lily Nova and James Birdsong for your wonderful reviews! Will continue to work hard!

Chapter/story rating: T (friendly_ yuri._)

Description: Sumire returns to the Theatre for a visit, some months after her retirement. The Troupe throw a reunion party dinner for her, but somehow Kanna isn't herself. Soon, in the bathroom, the duo starts to make conversation...

* * *

**_Wound_**

The bathroom of the Grand Imperial Theatre.

Kanna sits in the _ofuro_ tub, soaking into the exquisite hot water.

At the other side, with her back to her, is Sumire. She is still washing herself at the faucet-showers just a short distance away. It has been several months since her retirement from the Troup, and today she has just shown up of all times to pay a visit.

Kanna sighs, raising her head and moving her gaze up.

"Hey, Sumire."

"What is it?"

"I see you've got a scar."

"Oh, it's just an old wound. But a very minor one, nothing to bother about. What about it?"

"I know those kinds of wounds. Doesn't it hurt?"

"Not at all, for a slight thing as this."

"Hm…"

At last, Sumire finishes her scrubbing.

A sharp splash echoes throughout the bathroom, followed by a hollow sound of wood knocking against wet floor tiles. She moves towards the _ofuro_, and then dips herself into the steaming water, beside Kanna, who doesn't say anything as she looks intently at her.

A moment later. Kanna suddenly moves her hand, and gently touches Sumire just behind the ear, where the scar is.

"Ouch!"

"Hmph. Dishonest as always."

Sumire flares. "Excuse me, Kanna-san! What are you trying to do?"

"What do y'mean, 'What are you trying to do'? It hurts, right?"

"That's your fault! Simply touching a person's scar like that, just who do you think you are? It's rude!"

"Oi, oi. I'm just worried about you."

"Worried? O-hohohoho…! Indeed! You should pay more attention to yourself instead!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Sumire narrows her eyes. "Just what is the matter with you?"

"I don't get what you're talking about."

"Liar. There is something wrong. You're not like yourself. Everyone else knows it too."

"Hah, as if you know anything."

"Of course it's not like I am aware of everything. But I know long and well enough to see something amiss. You even finished dinner without seconds!"

"Whatever."

"I'm serious. And_ I_ thought I would never ever give a world about you –" She swallows back her words, and sighs. "Perhaps, could you be hiding a wound deep inside you, of which I am most possibly the cause?"

"!"

Kanna's eyes grow wider, her face blanches.

"W-What are you talking about? Stop saying weird things."

"Am I wrong?"

"Eh…"

"Answer me, Kanna-san. Am I wrong?"

"…"

"… So it's true after all."

"S-Shut up." She quickly looks away.

"I thought so. Even after such a long time without seeing each other."

Kanna feels the heat rising in her face, and it is not because of the water. She holds her breath steady.

Sumire asks, "Now who is the dishonest one here?"

No answer.

An eternity of seconds goes by.

Kanna relaxes a little. But she still cannot fully grasp all that is happening now. The words she wants to say out churn and spin in her head.

"Kanna-san."

"...Yeah?"

"Well, what have you got to say?"

Silence again.

"Really, now! Just how long are you going to make me wait? You're useless. Why, but I suppose someone like you won't be able to put anything properly in words."

"What was that? Don't make a fool out of me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was my mistake to try to talk sense into that thick, empty skull of yours."

An angry vein beneath Kanna's scalp bulges.

"SAY THAT AGAIN?"

Sumire glares back, folding her arms at her naked chest. "You heard me. Do you have a problem?"

"Why you… Of course I do! Have you any idea how much I missed you since you left, Cactus woman? I've no idea what the hell you've been doing all this while in your fine little house, but it was so hard for me just to cope without you! It's TOO bad if I'm not in the right mood or if I've nothing to say to you, Cactus!"

…

…

…

"Are you feeling better now?"

Kanna is breathing hard from her fit of passion, but Sumire's question stuns her. "Huh?"

"I can't believe it took you that long just to tell me what you've said just now."

"…?"

"You don't need to hide your wounds, Kanna-san. You should know that they're not the same as physical injuries. Keeping everything in, especially if they hurt or make you feel uncomfortable, is almost the same as damaging yourself while you unnecessarily make others worry. That is what friends are for, to share one another's worries."

Kanna surrenders her back to the wall of the bathtub, half-gaping, digesting that long speech.

Sumire flicks her hair to the side. "You and Ensign Oogami were the ones who taught me that when you crashed into the Kanzaki residence that day. Do you remember?"

"Oh. Yeah…. That day. You were going to get wed off to someone by your Gramps, and we came to rescue you."*

"I didn't want to tell anyone because it was too much trouble. I was put into a tough situation. Well, I came to realize that there really are people I can trust and care for, and I learnt my lesson then. I hope you do now."

"Sumire…"

"Still, I never thought I would have such an effect on you. So are you finally feeling any better after your rant?"

"Um, ah, I think so." Kanna breaks into a chuckle in spite of herself. She feels the blush returning and grumbles. "Geez, how embarrassing."

"It's good to let it all out. I would say the same for myself, too."

"Hey, Sumire."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. And thanks."

"…. You're welcome."

* * *

The bathroom door slides open.

"Is everything alright?" The voice of Kaede entering. "Kanna, I heard your shouting a while ago from outside."

"Ah, Kaede-san." Kanna waves in the thin steam. "I'm okay."

"My, my, don't tell me you two were bickering again? After all the trouble of a reunion dinner, well, I guess that cannot be helped."

Kanna rubs her head and laughs. "It's about time I get out of the bath now." Taking her towel, she pulls herself out and steps down onto the glossy tiled floor. "Thanks again, Sumire. See ya later, Kaede-san."

She leaves.

Kaede looks at the closed door, still. Then at Sumire.

"Did something happen? Kanna seems to be more cheerful than she was during dinner."

"Nothing in particular. We just talked, until things got slightly out of hand, but thankfully we had it settled."

"Is that so? You both have really grown so close to each other."

"Me? And Kanna-san? O-hohohoho…! Oh, Kaede-san, I really _must_ beg to differ!"

Kaede sighs and shakes her head.

"Come on in, the water's just right," Sumire says afterwards.

Then she reaches for behind her ear, feels the scar there, and smiles to herself.

* * *

*This happened in ST2.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	5. Slow Tango

**A/N:**

Chapter/story rating: T (yuri romantic, a little sensual if you understand how tango works)

Description: Quoting Kirberg Mamone concerning the beauty of tango: _"two opposites come together briefly to create the fantasy of a harmonious whole". _I strongly recommend reading this while listening to Astor Piazolla's tango nuevo piece, 'Oblivion'. Go search it on youtube. This music is partly my inspiration for this story. In Kanna's POV.

Please read and review!

* * *

Slow Tango

The stage opens. There is a wave of applause, full of anticipation.

In its wake, your smile calls me into the spotlight. I meet you with my hand, taking yours. The distance closes in between us. Before I know it, we are already swept into movement, carried aloft the slow tuneful currents of the accordion.

We are locked in a tight embrace, yet so light in each other's arms, as though it were the most natural thing ever. The beat, the strings, the rhythmic flow, all breathe as one through us and our every move.

I never really liked this kind of dance actually. On our first day of practice, I thought I would die of boredom, or suffer lots of failures and embarrass myself in the process.

Yet to say that I am not enjoying this right now is a lie.

You make it seem really easy, though, and I'm aware that this time you are not trying to upstage me or expressing your talent as the Top Star, as you often do, but rather giving yourself to me in the same way I give myself to you.

Slow, smooth, dream-like. Time and space, all those faces with their eyes watching us, have long left our minds. There exist only us and the music we are painting with our feet. It's like a different kind of floating world, one in which by shifting back and forth we forget all embarrassment in every sensual-looking gesture, every sweep of your leg round my thigh, every swift turning kick, my hands wrapped around your waist.

I support you as you surrender your back to my arm, feeling your deep, controlled breathing. We might as well forget that we are both women. Actresses. Or even human.

What is this strange, intense power overwhelming us? Where is it taking us? The more we communicate in this secretive, kinetic language and connect through it, the more we leave the steps and routine behind, and lose ourselves in the moment, becoming softer and softer, slipping away farther and farther…

Then the music starts to dim down.

It enters a low decrescendo of sorts. Suddenly it becomes achingly sweeter than before, and I find myself in a half-daze, lingering, pressing you closer.

Do I want it to end so soon?


	6. Tidbits Part 1

**A/N: **Thought I'd compile the short stories or drabbles (which are less than 200 words) into a chapter of its own called "Tidbits". Here I give you Part 1.

Arigatou angelxdemons, for the review!

Chapter/story rating: T (friendly_ yuri._)

* * *

**_Tidbits ~ Part 1_**

1. Purple

She thought she saw a glimpse of purple in the midst of the bustling New Year crowd and dashed off to pursue it, but soon Kanna realized it was not the person she was hoping it would be; it was just another Sensoji temple visitor. Finally, she decided to give up looking – that Cactus Woman was gone for good anyway with her retirement – when unexpectedly she saw something purple elsewhere, and off she went again!

* * *

2. Fear

Oogami believes that fears are meant to be conquered. That is one of the ways to grow stronger. In the case of Sumire and Kanna, however (at this point he silently watches them entering yet another argument in the dining hall), it doesn't matter if their phobia for spiders and snakes respectively would ever be conquered. It makes them seem so alike that at least they have something in common, something to share among themselves. And probably it's one of those things keeping their friendship even stronger.

* * *

3. Chocolate

Valentine's Day saw a great deal of gifts and goodies for the _otokoyaku_, or actresses who often portrayed male characters, of the Teikoku Kagekidan* from their female fans. While Maria and Reni were sorting out their presents, Kanna found in her pile a box of expensive, high-class chocolates. The card attached did not bear the name of the sender, but in fine print and a most familiar tone of expression the following words read: "_Hope this may somehow meet your taste. And since you are such a glutton, I chose the smallest size_."

*Teikoku Kagekidan - The Imperial Theatre Troupe

* * *

4. Villainy

There were two significant times when Sumire played the main villain. Once was in Journey to The West and the second in Benitokage. Both instances had her facing the Okinawan as her enemy. How very helpful.

* * *

5. Summer

"Come on, Sumire! What, are you afraid?"

"I'd sooner wish you get attacked by sharks for saying such things about me, Kanna-san! I am certainly NOT afraid!"

"Then why don't you jump?"

"Have you any idea that I am still learning to swim?"

"Sure I have. Gosh, you're wasting time. Don't make me go up there and push you down into the water! The cliff isn't that high, you know!"

"Honestly, I don't understand why you took me here in the first place when everyone else is spending their sweet time on the beach…"

"You're such a slow-poke."

"What was that?"

"You heard me. I called you a slow-poke. Now hurry up!"

"How dare you!? Kanna-san, you'll regret ever letting those vile words come out of that mouth of yours!"

"Fine, but you get down here first."

"If anything ever happens to me, you'll be the one taking responsibility!"

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll be right here. Go on!"

"Alright – here goes…"

With a deep breath, Sumire readies herself, and jumps.

* * *

6. Enchanted

Kanna-san can be a bother (Sumire will tell you with an upturned nose). No, more like wild. Unbelievable, and such a rude person! She tramples on my path and calls me foolish names. Besides, what kind of a woman has an appetite like hers? I'd rather not understand her. Hm? Oh, well yes, there are few times when we do get along. Working on the same stage means we have to work together. True, she always does male roles, but originally she's a woman after all. She's just tomboyish. Oh, that's right, there was that Christmas performance we all had, remember? Yes, yes, we wore dresses – even Kanna-san! I was quite surprised myself because it actually looked nice on her. That was _something_ I had never expected… But of course, no one can outmatch me, the Top Star! Ohohohoho!

* * *

7. Fireworks

It could have just been her imagination, but while all heads turned upward to marvel at the sparks and glitter cracking in the festive night sky, Kouran thought she saw Kanna taking the chance to lick some of Sumire's ice-cream unnoticed.

* * *

8. Emotional

When Sumire announced her decision to retire and leave the Theatre, Kanna did not believe her. She was all storm and fury, so strongly against it was she. Apparently the usually quarrelsome duo had a private talk about it much later; ever since then the Okinawan was like a walking raincloud: she talked very little, and ate more often, and sulked and kept her distance from others. On Sumire's last day though, her resolve to contain her emotions slipped away fast as the tears flowed on and on. Even the girls of the Wind Division thought she could have cried buckets. That was how much Kanna wanted Sumire to stay, how much she hated her as a rival, and how dear that woman was to her.


	7. Formidable Rivals

**A/N:**

Chapter/story rating: T (I'm not sure if it's that violent, just the usual Kanna/Sumire chaos)

Description: There is something indispensable about the relationship between Kanna and Sumire. Perhaps they wouldn't be such a famous pair without the hate in it... Just a short chapter on how *ahem* well they get along with each other.

* * *

Formidable Rivals

_As much as they were friends/comrades, they were mortal rivals. It would be hard to believe that they started hating each other on the first day they met. Maybe they had wronged each other in some way in their previous lives. Who knows?_

_As you can see during rehearsals, should anything go wrong between these two, chaos would likely erupt._

* * *

"I'm definitely not going to show up on stage with this Gorilla here!" Sumire exclaimed, waving the script and pointing at Kanna with it.

The redhead fumed. "Hmph, I'm not going to stand around listening to you whining and complaining anyway, Cactus!"

"What was that?"

"Got a problem?"

"How dare you!"

* * *

_Well, there you have it._ _Bless dear Maria Tachibana for being able to put an end to their argument so successfully every time._

_But._

_That's just the beginning… __The worst is still to come._

_Yes._

_On opening night, should anything go wrong between these two, hell would surely break loose._

* * *

Amidst a wave of laughter and supportive cheers from the audience, two voices lash at one another ruthlessly.

"Just cut it out already! Have you any idea how difficult it is to dance with you when you're being so fussy?" shouted Kanna.

"Me, fussy, you say?" Sumire glared back. "For someone who can't get it right, you really have the NERVE to ruin this scene and put the blame on me!"

In the wings, the other girls shook their heads. Maria and Kouran heaved deep sighs. Iris seemed about to shed angry tears again. Somewhere else, Manager Yoneda buried his face in his hands.

"It's YOU who's making everything wrong!" countered Kanna.

"How is this my fault? Unlike some idiot, I know what I'm doing,"

"Unlike some brat 'Top Star', I try my very best!"

Sumire clenched her fists tightly, provoked to a challenge. "That's it! I've had it with you!"

"Come on then!" Kanna yelled with invitation ablaze in her eyes.

* * *

_The scene that usually follows would be one hell of a hurricane, like a battle between lions. Although the audience thrills to see them fight, it doesn't change the fact that it really is a terrifying thing. And how puzzling indeed!_

_Some say it's a sign of their closeness. Others comment that it's what makes them an awesome duo._

_Don't you find it puzzling too, that they can be so hostile to each other and yet live under the same roof and work together so well?_

_..._

* * *

CRASH!

"Excuse me, Kanna-san! That hurt!"

"Oi, oi, you came crashing into me first!"

"You're the one who got in the way!"

"What do you mean by that, huh? You should have gone th' other way!"

"There is no other way, you airhead! Are you asking for trouble again?"

"This is no time to make small talk, Cactus woman! The enemy's getting close!"

"Then why don't you get your Koubu off of mine already?!"

...

* * *

_Okay, maybe not so well after all. *sweatdrop*_

_-END-_

* * *

**PS:**

Thank you so much, dakari prince-aki, for the review! I hope you received my message in reply to your notice.

In addition, let me take this opportunity to apologize. I remember promising to update my other fanfiction, "Kannatan", in November. I did all I could, but unfortunately due to my coming examinations I am unable to complete the chapters I wanted to upload.

For the same reasons, I will be inactive here until late January next year. As such, the next chapter, "Tidbits~Part 2" will be my last until I return. Until then, please be patient. Your understanding is truly appreciated.

I look forward to writing more Sakura Taisen stories.

Thank you for reading. *bow* Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	8. Tidbits Part 2

**A/N: **Here's Part 2 of Tidbits. It's really short... so sorry.

See you again soon next year! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Chapter/story rating: T (friendly_ yuri, some funny moments, generally short and sweet_)

* * *

**_Tidbits ~ Part 2_**

1. Ribbon

Sometimes Kanna wonders why Sumire wears a ribbon round her neck. It's always tempting her to grab the ends and make her jerk back and fall.

* * *

2. Imagine

One night a drunken Kaede thought of tying the ends of Sumire's ribbon with that of Kanna's _hachimaki*_, while they weren't looking, on April Fools' Day. "Wouldn't that look funny?" she asked in a slurry voice and laughed. Maria and Manager Yoneda, who were there with her, laughed too; it would indeed be a hilarious scene.

*hachimaki: _the Japanese cloth bandana Kanna wears_

* * *

3. Funny

"That was so much fun!" Iris exclaimed. "Did you have fun too, Sumire?"

"Oh, yes I did," the brunette answered. "Kaede-san's New Year quiz games* are always something to look forward to."

"And Kanna lost again this year," Iris said in a fit of giggles.

"Of course she did. I don't see why she can't make at least one sensible answer. She is such an 'airhead', opening her mouth to say the strangest irritating, unnecessary jokes and always ending up getting the penalty!"

"But Kanna's jokes are really good. Didn't you enjoy them too? You were laughing a lot."

Sumire looked away, waving her fan. "W-well… that couldn't be helped, could it?" One could notice the faint pink in her cheeks, but that could have been only a trick of the eye.

*_The New Year's Spring Kayou shows included a lot of fun game sessions for the Flower Division members, one of which involved a series of interesting quizzes that required the members to do a creative task such as making puns. Kanna often lost in these._

* * *

4. Misunderstand

It wasn't entirely because Kanna broke her expensive English teacup that made Sumire furious – since she had the money to buy a new and better one – but it was also because Kanna shouldn't have been so careless to cut herself while picking up the broken pieces.

* * *

5. Present

"Merry Christmas!" Orihime cried out, glee sparkling in her green eyes.

Sumire, who had been reading a book by herself in the salon, turned her head to the side and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Orihime."

There was no one around besides the brunette. And the twinkling Christmas tree.

"That's strange. Where is everyone?"

"They went to the lobby a while ago to greet a group of children parading in Santa Claus outfits."

"That's so cute _desu_! I'd better go see them too! What about you, Sumire-san?"

"I saw them a while ago. Don't worry about me, you go ahead."

"Alright. Hey, you tied your hair up today! That's rare _desu_."

"So it is," Sumire replied.

"Don't you feel cold like that with your hair up? Oh – oh, I see, I see! That's why! You're trying to show off that hair pin Kanna-san got you, aren't you?"

"Hmph, what nonsense! Why shouldn't I wear a gift on Christmas day?"

Orihime laughed, tossing a lock of hair back. She did not mention how, days before, Kanna had gone through all the trouble to ask her and Maria for help to get a present Sumire would like.

_Bingo_! the Italian thought.


	9. A Trivial Accident

**A/N: **

Hey there!

I took quite a long break, and it probably caused a lot of trouble for everyone involved, including the readers. I would like to take this chance to convey my apologies. I would be very happy if you could continue to read and review my works. Thank you.

Chapter/story rating: T (_Fluff, light yuri_)

Description: Kanna opens the door, and a small accident happens to the Top Star. A short story, suitable as a light snack.

* * *

A Trivial Accident

"Hm?"

Just as she was about to leave, she heard a sound from behind the door of her room, and presently opened it rather quickly.

THUD—!

"Huh?"

Behind the door was the figure of Sumire, slightly bending forwards with her hands to her throbbing forehead where she had been hit. She let out a soft groan before turning her blazing eyes to glare at Kanna full in the face.

Kanna was, at the moment, stupefied still. "… Sumire, what're you doing?" she asked her vacantly.

"Excuse me, Kanna-san! Couldn't you at least make sure no one is outside your door before opening it in such a rude manner?!" the brunette snapped. A round spot on her forehead, beneath the fringe, had just turned a light shade of pink.

"What did you say?" Kanna spoke back, the 'easily-Cactus-Woman-triggered-nerve' popping up. "What about you? What on earth are you doing outside my room?"

Sumire's fiery outburst cooled down by some degree and a sense of haughty annoyance soon replaced the hotness of her disgrace at being hit by an opening door. Her lips parted to release a short, dry laugh. "Well! I beg your pardon. Does my being here have anything to do with you? I can go wherever I like, you know." She sourly turned around. "Ouch… I don't feel so good. Please excuse me!"

"Ah, S-Sumire!"

"_What is it?_"

Kanna winced. The Cactus Woman sounded really prickly.

"Uh, no… it's not like I'm worried, but… you'd better go soak your forehead with cold water or it'll leave a black mark."

"…"

There seemed to be hesitation from Sumire, who turned her head a little to regard the taller woman with unaffected eyes.

Whether Kanna noticed the momentary flush beneath Sumire's skin – would be her own business to think about.

"Thank you," Sumire said at length, her words having a sort of half-melting ice in them. Then she started to move along, but she could not succeed in hiding the impact of the accident on her balance and perception; she was growing dizzier every second. She hurriedly held out her arm and allowed herself to lean against the wall.

Kanna immediately went to her. "Oi. Are you okay? I guess I put too much force earlier."

"You always do, don't you?" Sumire held her hand up to give the sore area a rub. "If I get a concussion…!" She intended to come up with a scornful insult (as was her habitual response when dealing with Kanna), but she left the thought hanging mid-way.

Her head hurt.

Suddenly she felt a strong thumb pressed onto her forehead, moving in circular motion with a steady pressure. Sumire lifted and rested her gaze on the redhead's face.

"Kanna-san?"

"Wait. Don't move."

For a moment she was taken by surprise at such gentleness of the touch. It was really relieving. And whether Sumire was aware of her quickening pulse – would be her business alone to think about.

Kanna removed her thumb after a while. "C'mon. Let's get you to your room. I'll get an ice-pack or something."

At a time like this, Sumire should be worrying about not being able to perform well in their next play tomorrow night, or how a possible ugly, black mark may ruin her beauty. Instead, she found it hard to think at all, and laid on the bed like a child, quietly containing the warm feelings that were aroused in her.

"Don't tell me you're getting a fever?" Kanna said when she returned. "Your face is colouring up."

"That's none of your business."

"I still don't get why you were standing behind my door, though. If you've got something to tell me, just say it out."

"Well, if you _must_ know, I wanted… to wish you luck for tomorrow." Sumire paused, and looked away. "You have the leading role this time, and you know as much as I do that it's not an easy one. So I thought I could give a word of encouragement."

"Sumire…" Kanna whispered, quite touched. And then she sighed in a mocking tone. "Geez, you're so dishonest."

"_Odamarinasai*_!" came the instant retort.

The redhead laughed.

"Thank you, Sumire. And I'm sorry."

Once again the brunette lapsed into silence, but she smiled back a little. "... I should say the same to you."

* * *

*_Odamarinasai_: Equivalent to "Shut up", but in a more refined context. This is part of Sumire's common way of speech, but since I don't know any English word that can hold the exact meaning as it does in Japanese, I left it as it is.


	10. Neck

**A/N: **This is probably my first attempt at a written work covering a slightly more mature field. It's not so serious, nevertheless please read the chapter/story rating before moving on. There may be some OOC-ness.

You may think that the title sounds strange, but it's pretty symbolic. Particularly in Japan, the neck is traditionally regarded as a very important part of a woman's body. Especially the nape, since it is considered a very attractive, erotic region. Just recently I also found out to my surprise that the English word 'neck' itself as a verb has an erotic connotation too!

Chapter/story rating: T (_heavily romantic yuri, with suggestions of light erotic explicitness, touching/hugging and kissing included_)

Description: Sumire tries on some necklaces one night. Kanna offers to help. Just for now, while they are alone together, their affection for each other emerges...

Your reading and reviews are truly appreciated!

* * *

_**Neck**_

It was attached to a simple chain made of platinum, a sole little pearl drop that glistened splendidly against her fair neck. The colour was good. The size was alright. The entire piece spoke of care and skill, the very legitimate parents of pure, good quality.

Sumire looked again in the mirror, turning this way and that. She had been doing this routine for nearly half an hour. Since then she had only fully tried on and inspected five necklaces, still counting. Taking off the pearl drop-chain, she reached for another accessory with careful fingers, when there was a careful knock on the door.

From behind issued a voice Sumire recognized all too well.

''It's me. Can I come in?''

Sumire sighed. It was late. Most of the others would have gone far away to their dreamlands by now. Awful luck, perhaps, that besides her, _someone_ of all people was still up and about at this hour.

''It's fine. The door is unlocked.''

In the mirror she saw Kanna enter, closing the door behind her, and cocked her eyebrows. ''I thought you'd be asleep at this hour until I saw that your light was still on… What're you doin'?''

Sumire continued with her routine, saying, ''Can't you tell by looking?''

''I see that,'' Kanna said, staring at the large case of expensive trinkets, ''But why?''

''I have to attend a special party tomorrow.''

The redhead laughed. ''Just for that? Now then, as long as there's food, should be fun.''

''You are always thinking of food, Kanna-san. Anyway, this is a high-class occasion I am talking about.''

''That's boring.''

''If that is what you think, you could be so nice as to leave me alone." Sumire turned around, coolly crossing her arms at her chest.

''You're bad-humoured, as always.'' But rather than being provoked, as was usually the case, Kanna's attention was drawn elsewhere. ''Um, that won't do.'' She pointed, catching Sumire off-guard, at the pink-gold choker she was wearing.

''Eh...?''

Kanna seated herself nonchalantly on the sofa, waving. ''Anyway, show me every necklace you've got.''

"And you don't even know these things at all!"

''It's not like I'm interested, but I'll help if I can. Leave it to me!"

Sumire went silent. The frown on her forehead disappeared, and her face relaxed like a lake becoming still again after a ripple had vanished. Before long, she unclasped the choker, slid it back into the chest, took the entire boxful of jewellery, and shoved it into Kanna's hands.

''Alright, I understand,'' she said. "I'll leave it to you to take care of the matter.''

So the brunette sat down beside her. Without a word Kanna placed the box on the table and began ravaging through its contents. She estimated the number to reach no more than twenty necklaces, each one more brilliant than the next. _It's weird that I hardly see her wearing them at all_, the thought crossed her mind. Pulling out a modest-looking silver and lacquer one, she leaned forward and held it over her comrade's neck.

With such close proximity, Sumire gradually felt the warmth rising in her cheeks as she silently studied the other woman's face. Those violet-blue eyes, which so often glared at her when they argued, were now cool and beautiful against the tanned skin and red hair.

Being this close, Kanna could smell the gentle sweetness of Sumire's scent. It was the same scent that lingered on her lips back then when she had helped suck out the 'spider venom' from Sumire's wrist*. In fact, the Kanzaki daughter often wore her trademark ribbon like a choker, but now that she wasn't, it made Kanna realize just how lovely her neck really was.

How much time had passed, neither of them knew. They could only count it in heartbeats, if they had paid any attention to them.

''I noticed,'' said Kanna, coughing softly.

''Noticed what?''

''You wearing a necklace, is rare, at least to me..." Kanna's voice trailed off, and looking up - their eyes met.

Sumire slightly withdrew her head. ''W-What is it?"

''Ah, my bad, sorry.'' Kanna looked just as flustered.

''So have you made up your mind?''

''Ah… I don't think I can decide.''

''Now, really!" Sumire turned her face away in annoyance. But she did not sound the least angry. ''That was some help!"

Seeing her reaction, Kanna grinned and reached out to pat her casually on the head as one would to a child. ''It doesn't matter much, does it?''

"Excuse me, Kanna-san—"

That seed of a protest was cut off when the Okinawan tugged her head to the side and gently spoke into her ear, ''I like this way better.''

Sumire did not move. She raised her eyes and lifted her gaze, a long pause hanging heavy in the air. The duo looked long at each other. Kanna chuckled, sounding helpless and tinted with embarrassment, though clear and firm with triumph at her own forwardness.

"Satisfied?" she pushed on.

When she exhaled, Sumire's sigh was somewhere between hesitation and relief. ''Why you...'' she took Kanna's hand as a way of completing her sentence.

''Besides, your neck looks much nicer without anything on. It's good enough."

''Naturally,'' Sumire smiled even wider and gave the Okinawan's hand a light squeeze. ''After all, I am _the_ Top Star."

"Hey, don't get so high and mighty,_ Cactus_.''

No sooner was that nickname mentioned did Kanna meet Sumire's lips with her own in that single brief moment between them.

Sumire slowly drew her head back, the heat of their lips together sinking fast into her consciousness.

She got up to return to the mirror, when she saw Kanna's face approaching in the glass, and subsequently felt drawn from behind into an embrace so strong and with a certain comforting tenderness to which she could simply surrender herself.

Save for Ensign Oogami who was as cherished to her as the others of the Troupe, even a man smitten by her famed beauty or by the glimmer of the necklaces she possessed would not make her feel this safe. Safe with the rival with whom she would always argue, the comrade with whom she could trust, the dear friend with whom she could share her deepest feelings.

Why, it surprised her too that she should think such a sentiment! And of a person at whom she would often inevitably hurl insults!

Diverting a little for a second, '_How many times had they wound themselves in each other's arms like this on stage?_' would be the appropriate question to arise in the back of our minds. But this, in a contrast, was no act. There was no audience for whom they would make dreams come alive - only themselves alone.

And so a lengthy silence made most of the moment, with Kanna bearing the full weight of Sumire's body as the smaller woman leaned against her. Then she heard her utter something which she thought she had misheard. Her eyes widened as she looked into the reflection of the glass and asked, ''What did you say?''

''Hold me tighter,'' Sumire repeated, diverting her gaze up and away from the mirror. And then as an afterthought and with a faint blush, added, ''Frankly speaking, I generally dislike your stupid strength, but I'll forgive you this once. Go ahead, please don't refrain.''

Kanna said nothing. There was a momentary flash of uneasiness over her, but she rested her chin on the crown of the Top Star's head and pressed her closer.

''Tighter.''

_If you break your back, it's not my fault, you demanding ojousama!_ Kanna secretly thought of saying as a way of teasing, although it never vocalized.

Eventually she relaxed her hold, little by little, allowing Sumire to recover her breath.

Their hands remained intertwined.

%%%%

The older woman's face nestled against the other's chest, feeling the heat of her body through the loose kimono fabric as they lay beside each other. Sumire traced the nape of Kanna's neck with her fingers, stroking it lightly, running them through the short hair, feeling her shudder beneath her hands.

''Ah, yours isn't so bad either.''

In that instant, amidst a chortle, Kanna lifted her head and pressed her lips to Sumire's throat. ''I'm flattered,'' she said against the soft flesh, inhaling her scent. ''But hey, did you just compliment me for real?''

''What are you saying, you wild ape? I was only –,'' the rest of the words, whatever they may be, clouded together and took the form a sharp sigh. Kanna had just moved her lips down to Sumire's collarbone in one feathery brushstroke.

''Only what…?''

"Never mind. It's nothing.''

Of course, this was a secret that was forever theirs to keep. Hiding it was not a problem: they would surely start bickering again tomorrow, just like any other day here, unchanging and automatic.

''Kanna-san.''

''Yeah?''

They saw their own reflections in each other's eyes, and two breaths closed in with another kiss. On the table, a particular necklace resplendent with diamonds appeared to make unnoticed glittering winks at them. They too, will keep tonight's story sealed within their cool lustre.

* * *

*this happened in the manga, where Sumire was bitten by a spider but with Kanna helping to remove the venom instead of Oogami.


	11. Adieu

**A/N:**

Chapter/story rating: K+ (_Friendship yuri, hurt & comfort_)

Description: A poem featuring the wee minutes before Sumire's last performance on the day of her retirement. Was very touched by Kanna's reaction, so I wrote this. Setting is of course based on the OVA.

* * *

Adieu

The world moves on with the clock tick-ticking, the memories

flying past.

She looks at the woman in the glass –

her reflection, blurred with tears

that fell in effortless

drops, like rain,

just hours before the time to wish someone goodbye arrives.

.

Kanna and Sumire. Sumire and Kanna.

No dog-and-cat bond could possibly match theirs,

such is the general impression about them.

The unforgettable, quirky part about them.

Now their clashes seem to her

like a distant rippling, or light in an amber glass bottle.

Having thought thus, the towering Okinawan makes

swift haste

to appease her drowning sentiments:

one bowl of Comfort, noodles steaming hot, then off she goes

to savour the taste.

Perhaps it could keep her from thinking about that Cactus Woman.

Yet the clock keeps track of every passing second still:

Ten minutes more to go

before the theatre's heart swells with music, the lights all aglow,

and the stage gets filled with the scent of violets.

.

How curious that one can feel so annoyed

by the thought of parting from her worst rival and dearest friend!

Well, then again –

While the tears may return and the pangs may surface from Nostalgia's tumbling waves,

"Please see me off with a smile," she remembered, was Sumire's request,

so smile she must! No matter how sad, how great the ache;

Smile and be happy for the Top Star's sake!

Time waits for no one, though as the evening draws near,

Take note of the sun caught glinting in her wet eyes,

The bitter-sweetness of their friendship lingering in her breast.


	12. Tidbits Part 3

**A/N: **Thank you for reading and reviewing this collection! I appreciate it with all my heart.

Chapter/story rating: T (_friendly__ yuri... except for #10 which is rather more romantic in a sense._)

Description: Part 3 containing 10 drabbles below 200 word limit.

* * *

**_Tidbits ~ Part 3_**

1. Gallivanting

"You've gotta be kiddin' me…" growled the Okinawan when she found out that the Cactus Woman had once again skipped training practice to go out to town. "I knew it. She's a spoiled princess after all!"

"C-calm down, Kanna-san," Kasumi stammered, taking her friend by the arm.

"Kasumi-san's right," said Sakura. "There's no point in getting angry. As much as it seems unfair, Sumire-san must have her reasons, I think."

"Hmph! I bet she thinks she's too high and mighty to stick around, so she goes out to do anything she wants! I don't see why Manager Yoneda shouldn't give her a scolding!"

Yuri sighed, "Any idea about what she does when she goes out alone like that?"

Out of the blue, Sakura gasped. She raised her hands to her mouth. "Do you think… she's actually seeing someone? A secret someone?"

"— you mean a lover?!" interjected Yuri. She jerked upright in a panicking manner. "Gosh!" she exclaimed excitedly. "How can this big scoop slip from my knowledge? I'd better go investigate at once!"

"Yuri…!" Kasumi hissed. "You're not helping at all!"

Extra dessert was prepared that afternoon in order to keep Kanna from doing anything reckless.

* * *

2. Observer  
  
Maria and Sakura were always so friendly with each other, Kanna often noticed. Her own long-standing friendship with the Russian woman notwithstanding, somehow these two were able to fit into the picture of an inspiring closeness. They're such a good pair on stage, and when they talked, there was usually a pleasant air around them. How nice it would be if occasionally she and Sumire could interact like that. But that (she smiled) will never happen.

* * *

3. Pain  
  
"Iris, go look after Kanna!" Oogami's command issued from the communicator, loud and clear, and the yellow Koubu responded quickly by teleporting to where the red Koubu laid sprawled on the ground in tatters. Immediately the others began moving forward to handle the rest of the enemy demons.

As she sliced a Kouma in half, Sumire clutched hard at the controls to stop her fingers from trembling. This was no time to hesitate or think of others, she told herself, but when she saw how Kanna took that damaging blow earlier… the Top Star couldn't help feeling a throbbing pain in her chest.

* * *

4. Cooking

The smile on Sumire's face tells of what she deemed was a great success. This time she is sure she can impress everyone with her 'improved' cooking skills. The problem now is to find that gluttonous woman (where on earth did she run off to anyway?) to be the first to taste the results.

* * *

5. Tensed

"I wish I had more confidence," said Sakura in a low voice as she wrung her hands and looked in the direction of the curtains, behind which hundreds of excited faces were anticipating their first performance of the New Year.

Kouran was in the midst of cleaning her glasses when she said, "Is it just me, or is Sumire-han looking quite nervous tonight?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kouran! I'm never nervous."

"But you're moving around a lot more than usual," Kanna noted jokingly. "Heheh, even the Top Star can become restless. You sure you're alright, Sumire?"

"I said I'm NOT nervous!"

Kanna laughed and stuck her tongue out at the brunette.

* * *

6. Beautiful

"Don't you think the new lighting is rather crude? I'm afraid it tampers with how the audience will see my beauty!"

Kanna shot Sumire an irritated look. _Who cares about what the audience will see?_

* * *

7. Irony

Inevitably they will hurl sharp insults at each other when the opportunity arises, a discordant argument brewing like a storm. You see them get along peacefully with one another only during those rare moments. But it is only when they start to sing a duet, or launch a combined attack in the battlefield, when they work in a kind of perfect harmony.

* * *

8. Flower

Sumire looked at the picture in the magazine she was holding, then at the face of her comrade who had fallen asleep on the table. Perhaps a hibiscus in Kanna's hair would be nice for a change.

* * *

9. Handshake

They did not shake hands when they first met, a significant time when bitter impressions formed the rift between them. Years later, though, on the day of Sumire's return to the theater as a special guest to watch the Troupe's new performance – thus, a reunion – she and Kanna hugged each other so tightly as though their rivalry never existed.

* * *

10. Sweet  
  
It occured to Kanna at that moment that Sumire's lips tasted sweet, and she grumbled mentally at the thought that she may crave for them again in the future.


	13. Weakness

**A/N:**

Chapter/story rating: T (_Romantic yuri, suggestive and close contact_)

Description: Another short story, one of my Kanna/Sumire delusions. Just a side-note and/or reminder though, that the nape of the neck is considered a sensitive/attractive/erotic region in Japanese culture.

* * *

Weakness

The gurgling sound of tea cascading into porcelain gives off a pleasant tiny echo.

Sumire sips her tea at the table in the salon of the Theatre. It is unusually quiet, save for the occasional 'boom' from all the way upstairs – Li Kouran's room. At present only the Kanzaki daughter and the Okinawan are the only ones here. The rest are elsewhere… probably training her target skills, or taking a siesta, or going through the stage props with their Captain, or gathering flowers for use as garlands. Meanwhile, Sumire snatches a glance at Kanna, who is leaning against the wall close to her and looking outside through the window. She looks surprisingly absorbed at first, but just as Sumire notes this assumption, Kanna blinks and moves her gaze straight to her.

"What are you lookin' at?"

Sumire blinks and puts down her cup. "That's a very obvious question, Kanna-san. Certainly not the wall behind you, that's for sure. Is there anything wrong in where or who I look at?"

Kanna grins. "Maybe, since you got the role of a dangerous snake woman who turns people to stone by looking at them."

The next play they are to be busy with will focus on Perseus' killing of Medusa in Greek mythology, with the lead role allocated to Reni. Kanna is to play Hades, deity of the underworld, while Sumire is to protray the terrifying monster-turned-woman, Medusa.

"Well, if I had that kind of evil power, I would most certainly curse you first, Gorilla Woman," Sumire counters acidly.

"Let's see you try, Cactus," came a similarly acidic reply.

Take note that the earlier heated tension dissipates surprisingly quickly, for both our two esteemed comrade-rivals have had a long day and are quite unwilling to engage in yet another troublesome argument.

Kanna speaks again, a little softer. "You know, reading through the script made me notice this. They're called gods and goddesses and beasts and such, but they all have a weakness, just like human beings." Kanna tilts her head to the side and folds her arms.

"That's no surprise." Sumire clears her throat and thrusts her nose forward.

"Hmph. Everyone has weaknesses and weak spots. That's the main reason why I'm trying so hard to grow stronger. Speakin' of which, right now I can tell you two of your weaknesses that are pretty good to hit the mark," Kanna challenges, smirking.

Sumire rests her cheek on her palm. She shows very little interest in the matter. "What nonsense."

At this, Kanna heaves herself from her leaning position and moves closer towards the seated brunette. "See, I know how much you hate spiders," she says in a low voice. "That's your first." Sumire frowns a little. She is about to speak, but Kanna has already taken hold of one of the ends of the ribbon tied round her neck. "As for the second…"

With a careful tug, Kanna pulls it loose, exposing the white flesh of her companion's throat. The feel of it against her fingers while she draws her hand across the smooth nape...

"Fool." Sumire pulls away, effectively regaining the distance between them. "You're not supposed to go that far. That's being unfair."

"Ahaha – My bad."

Kanna sets about retying the ribbon, but is stopped immediately when Sumire grabs hold of her wrist.

"No, don't bother... You'll have to finish what you started."


End file.
